If Inuyasha Took Over Your School
by Kagetora no Tsume
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are in a tiny classroom with an idiotic and incompetent teacher. What's gonna' happen? Read to see how your favorite characters survive a never-ending day in a child's least favorite place: school!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Attention! Attention! Kagetora no Tsume does not I repeat not own Inuyasha. If she did she would have been murdered by raving, jealous fans by now. Not to say that she hasn't...anyway. I wanted to see what would happen if I stuck the Inuyasha cast in a tiny classroom with an idiot teacher. So I did. It turned out pretty, um, well, random.

But it's interesting! Please read!

If I don't make you laugh at least once during the first chapter you can feed me to raving Buyos (If there is such a thing). Just please pull me out before they eat me entirely! (Okay, somebody shut me up soon...)

Well, Enjoy!

--

Have you ever noticed that some days seem longer than others? Especially when you are in school. Like now. My name is Kagome. The white-haired dog-demon sitting next to me is Inuyasha. The only reason he's here is because I'm here. Otherwise, he'd be cutting class. The small fox-demon sitting at my feet is Shippo; the cat-demon next to him is Kirara. Over there is the demon-slayer Sango, and Miroku, the monk. Behind them is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, and Rin, Sesshomaru's pet human. The small frog-looking thing that's playing with the pencil sharpener is Jaken. Oh no, he's going to try to stick his finger in it. Ouch. That's bound to hurt. A lot.

"All right! It's time for class to start!" The teacher said. He had an overly large pair of thick-rimmed black glasses perched on the end of his long nose. His brown hair was slicked back and he had a ruler in his hand.

"The bell hasn't even rung yet!" Inuyasha complained from where he sat on top of his desk. The teacher stalked over to him.

"RING!!" he yelled. Inuyasha fell off of his desk in surprise. "Class has started." The teacher smiled.

Sesshomaru snickered.

Inuyasha growled.

"Now, this is your English class." The teacher said, "I am Mr. Edvanhaven-Josh the Third. You can call me Mr. Trophic."

"How about Mr.T?" Miroku suggested.

"Mr. Evadave-bosh Sefurd! I can't pronounce your name!" Shippo said, hopping up on my desk and waving his hand in the air.

"Could you say that one more time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What books will we need in your class, Mr. Trophian?" Sango asked.

"What kind of a name is that?" Inuyasha muttered.

I elbowed him.

By then, Jaken had discovered that if you hold the stapler pointing out and press it; it will shoot staples, and was now firing them randomly.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru said as a staple landed on his desk, "Watch it, frog!"

With that he smacked him over the head, sending him tumbling into Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, turning to fling a pencil at his brother. Sesshomaru ducked, and the pencil stuck in the wall above his head.

Sesshomaru tossed a pen at Inuyasha.

Jaken crawled under my desk, trying to get away, but tripped over Kirara, who had been sleeping. Annoyed, she stood up and hissed at him.

Jaken blundered back into Shippo. They both cried out in alarm, running off in opposite directions. Jaken ran into the teacher; Shippo ran into Inuyasha.

"Watch it, runt!" he snapped, shoving Shippo into a cabinet, closing the door, and returning to snarling at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" I cried "Be nice to Shippo!"

"Whatever!"

"Sit!"

He did a face-plant.

"Why?" he muttered into the floor.

There was a small cry from the other side of the room, followed by a smack. I didn't have to turn to know what happened. Miroku had begun to act perverted and Sango had hit him.

The teacher tripped over Jaken just then.

"Aaaah!" he cried as he tumbled head-first into Inuyasha from behind, knocking him into Sesshomaru.

"Hey, watch it, half-breed!" Sesshomaru snarled.

Inuyasha turned on the teacher.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Rin had gone over to let Shippo out of the cabinet, and once he had been freed, he went over to Inuyasha, climbed up on his shoulder, and began pulling his hair.

"Why do ya' always have to be so mean, Inuyasha?! I didn't do anything to you!"

The teacher had regained his balance by then and began to hit his ruler on the nearest desk.

"Order!" he called "Back to your seats!"

After he had rapped a few people on the head, everyone finally got back to their seats. "Now," he said, "today we will begin with diagramming sentences."

This was followed by a collective moan from the group.

"Please explain to me what point, if any, there is in diagramming sentences." Sesshomaru said. "Because I don't see any reason for us to learn it."

"Yeah, seriously, I mean, who diagrams sentences for a living?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't need your help _brother dear_; I can handle this on my own." Sesshomaru said.

"He does have a point." Shippo said.

"What makes you think I'm helping you?!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

"The only people who ever need to diagram sentences are teachers." Shippo pointed out, "And none of us are planning to be teachers."

"Shut up Shippo, I don't need your help on this!" Inuyasha snapped, taking a swing at him. Shippo ducked, and Inuyasha ended up hitting Jaken.

"Isn't that just like Inuyasha," Sesshomaru smiled, "yelling at others for doing what he does himself."

Inuyasha turned, growling.

"Want to say that again, brother?" he threatened.

"Inuyasha!" I hissed "Sit down and behave yourself!"

_Crash!_

"Oops! Sorry! I forgot!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Mister Inuyasha, please return to your seat." The teacher said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"I still think that we should be learning something useful." Inuyasha muttered.

"Like what?" The teacher said bad-temperedly.

"Like battle strategies." Miroku suggested.

"Or sword fighting." Added Sango.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, leaping on top of his desk. "Iron-weaver soul-stealer!"

"Inuyasha! Sit!" I exclaimed before he could do any damage. He fell off the desk backwards with a cry, landing in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Hi…" Inuyasha said with a dorky smile, hopping to appease his brother.

It didn't work.

Sesshomaru dumped his little brother on the ground.

On top of Jaken.

"You know, we should also learn things like how to make a fire. Or track." Miroku said, more to Sango than anyone else. She nodded.

"We should learn how to make aerodynamic weapons."

"Like a text book?" Shippo asked, hefting up Inuyasha's textbook and balancing it on his head. Sango smiled.

"Not exactly what I was thinking…"

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, tugging gently at his sleeve "the stupid half-breed just took your homework."

"What? Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. "Who are you calling a 'stupid half-breed'?!"

"Well it must be true if you respond to it." Sango pointed out.

Growling, Inuyasha turned and brought his fist down on Miroku's head.

"Ow! Hey! Why'd you hit me?" Miroku exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Well why not?" Inuyasha growled.

"All the same, _brother_, I would like my homework back." Sesshomaru said, holding his hand out to Inuyasha.

"I don't have your stupid homework!" Inuyasha replied defiantly.

"Hey Inuyasha," Shippo asked smugly "what's that paper sticking out of your backpack?"

Inuyasha turned, snarling.

"Shut up, shrimp!" Inuyasha took a swing at Shippo, who leaped beneath the desk just in time to save himself a headache.

"Inuyasha, be nice!" I exclaimed.

"Stop protecting him, Kagome! If he's so tough, let him protect himself!"

"Funny how all I have to do to make you obey me is say the word…"

Inuyasha clapped his hand over my mouth before I could finish.

"Okay! I get it!"

Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed the paper out of Inuyasha's backpack.

"I'll take that." He said calmly.

Inuyasha turned, about to protest, when suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Mr. Trophic went over to the door, and opened it.

Standing in the doorway were Kikyo and Koga.

"We're in this class now," Kikyo said "we were just transferred."

"Very well." The teacher sighed. "Go sit in an empty seat."

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha.

"Looks like the only empty seat in the classroom is next to _you_ Inuyasha." She smiled.

"Figures." Koga muttered.

Inuyasha growled.

Koga walked over to me as Kikyo sat down beside Inuyasha, scooting her desk closer than it needed to be.

"Hi, Kagome." Koga said, smiling sweetly. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Um, I don't think there's an empty seat…" I said, looking at the next desk over, which Jaken had crawled into, nursing his head from when Inuyasha fell on him.

"Then I'll make it empty." Koga said, throwing a nice smile at me. His smile turned evil as he turned to Jaken. "You mind if I sit there, frog?"

Jaken took one look at Koga's barred teeth and clenched fists, and decided that it would be better for his health if he moved.

"Thank you!" Koga said cheerily as he sat down beside me. Then he scooted his desk closer. I looked at Inuyasha, expecting a reaction, but he was focused on Kikyo. Feeling a bit jealous, I scooted closer to Koga.

That pleased him to no end.

The teacher began to lecture us on the different writing styles. No one was paying any attention, of course.

"Hey Kagome, would you like me to carry your books to your next class for you?" Koga offered. I shot a look at Inuyasha, who continued to ignore me, then turned back to Koga.

"Yes. I would like that very much." I replied, a little louder than I should have.

Koga smiled again, obviously pleased. When I glanced again at Inuyasha, Kikyo was leaning over onto his desk, whispering something to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Ugh-oh," Shippo whispered "This can't be good!"

--

Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Cliffhanger ending!

Please don't kill me!

You'll just have to read the next section to find out.

C-ya!

/ (Mrowr!)


	2. Chapter 2: English and Insanity, Yay!

Hiya people!

Sorry about not posting for a while, but I am having to put this up indirectly. (TohrutheGreat, you are an angel!) (TohrutheGreat says 'I'm the Patron Saint of People Who Don't Have Internet Service'-smiles, and points to Kagetora no Tsume- hint, hint) (Kagetora no Tsume says 'Don't let this go to your head. Hey, wait a second! How did you get in this opening?') (TohrutheGreat smiles, 'I have my ways...')

Now before this goes on for much longer, better intervene.

So here's the latest chapter I've posted.

Now if you'll excuse me I have an ego case to go deal with (pointing) (TohrutheGreat says, 'Look who's calling who an ego case, hm?) (Kagetora no Tsume shouts, 'Shut up! This is my story, you don't get to call me names!') (TohrutheGreat says, 'I'm not calling you names, I'm just subtly hinting at it.') (Kagetora no Tsume shouts, 'I'll subtly 'hint' you off the computer!') (TohrutheGreat says, 'This is **such** an overreaction!') (Kagetora no Tsume says, 'I'll show you an overreaction!')

(Arguing voices fade into the background)

Hey, wait! I forgot my disclaimer! If I don't post it, they'll sue me! Or something equally as terrible!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha.

I don't think I used anything else in here that needs a disclaimer...well, just in case...if there are any other references to anything, I don't own them.

(You'd think I'd know my own story better, wouldn't you?)

Enjoy!

--

"Ugh-oh," Shippo whispered "This can't be good!"

I ignored him.

If Inuyasha was going to flirt with Kikyo, then I was going to flirt with Koga.

"So what are you doing after school today?" I asked the wolf-demon.

Smiling, he replied,

"I'm not doing anything, Kagome."

I smiled.

"I'll meet you at the main entrance after classes."

Inuyasha's ears pricked at that.

"Great." Koga smiled. "What do you have next period?"

"Math."

"Me too! We can sit together in that class as well."

Inuyasha half turned his head.

Sesshomaru leaned over, hoping to make trouble.

"Well, well, little brother, are you possibly getting jealous?"

"No way! Why would I be jealous of _that wolf_?!" He spat.

Sesshomaru whispered as the teacher turned around from where he had been scribbling notes that were more 'picture' than 'letter' on the board.

"You're jealous of Koga, because he's flirting with Kagome, and she's going along with it." He smiled.

"Am not!" Inuyasha said, a bit loudly.

"You were ignoring Kagome so she switched her affections to Koga. No wonder you can't keep a girl, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled.

He turned to me, but I was still annoyed, so I turned my head.

Sesshomaru laughed.

"See?"

That did it.

"Iron-weaver soul-stealer!" Inuyasha drew his sword and leaped to his feet.

"Mister Inuyasha! Go to the principal's office immediately!" The teacher snapped.

"D." He muttered, lowering his sword.

I noticed that more than one person was gloating as he left.

"Now, where was I?" The teacher asked.

"Uh…" Koga said.

"Well I think we were…" Sango started.

"I can't pronounce half of the words you were using." Rin and Shippo said simultaneously.

"Something to do with tuna-fish…" Miroku muttered.

"I was taking notes." Kikyo said, non-chalantly placing Inuyasha's skimpy notes on her desk. Sango turned to Miroku.

"I distinctly recall him saying 'chicken' not 'tuna-fish'."

"I couldn't follow…" Jaken muttered.

"I don't think anyone could follow that," Sesshomaru said, indicating the board, "not even him."

The teacher crossed his arms.

"Doesn't anyone know what I was talking about?"

"No." Jaken answered impudently.

The teacher brought his ruler down on Jaken's head.

"Be quiet! No back-talk! Get to your seat!"

"But he _took_ my seat…"

"Well, there's at least _one_ empty seat in this classroom. Get in it!!"

"Yes sir!" Jaken squeaked.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru protested, "I'm the only one who gives you orders around here, got it, Jaken?"

"Yes sir!" Jaken squeaked again, climbing into the seat beside Kikyo. He glanced down at their desks, and the one inch space (maximum) that separated them. Then he glanced up at Kikyo. She was regarding him with a _mostly_ calm look of disgust.

It didn't faze him.

With a quiet "Rowrrr…" he leaned over till he was all but sitting on her desk.

"Hey ya' hot stuff, wanna hang out later?"

Kikyo's look became panicked.

"Would somebody please tell me who this frog is and what he's talking about?" She squeaked. Sesshomaru snickered.

Miroku made a face.

Sango rolled her eyes.

Shippo whispered to Jaken

"I think she likes you."

Jaken grabbed her hand and, ignoring the disgusted look on her face, kissed her.

"EEW! Somebody get this retarded reptile OFF OF ME!!" She squealed, grabbing her textbook and hitting Jaken's head with it.

Her aim was true, and the textbook caught Jaken full in the face.

He flew across the classroom, hitting the teacher in the back.

The teacher was pressed face-first up against the blackboard. Jaken fell to the floor, his head spinning and his eyes crossed.

The teacher turned around, chalk all over the front of his shirt and his face, giving him the appearance of having just walked into the classroom from a snowstorm.

"Detention!" The teacher screamed. "Go to the principle's office IMMEDIATELY!!"

Everyone watched as Jaken crawled out of the classroom on all fours.  
(Meanwhile, in the principal's office…)

Inuyasha crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back against the bench and propping his feet up on the table. The principal was seeing another student, so Inuyasha had to wait in the office. His ears pricked as the door creaked. Jaken came in, his face looking somewhat beat-up.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got hit in the face with a textbook."

"Really? Who hit you?"

"Kikyo." Jaken muttered.

Inuyasha cocked his head.

"Why'd she do that?"

"I kissed her."

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Jaken darted beneath the table.

Inuyasha was about to pound him, when the door of the principal's conference room opened and Kagura walked out, looking very irritated and muttering to herself. Inuyasha lounged back on the bench, and called to Kagura as she walked by.

"Hey, wha'd you do?" Jaken crawled up beside him.

Kagura stopped, pausing only briefly, before turning around to face him, whipping out her fan, and yelling "Dance of the Dragon!" as loud as she could.

Inuyasha and Jaken were plastered on the wall by the force of the wind.

"Miss Kagura, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to do that any more..." A voice drifted in from the other room.

Snarling curses, she stormed out of the room.

Inuyasha slid back onto the bench, Jaken beside him.

"Please," Jaken moaned "next time, think before you say anything."

"Are you implying that I don't think about my actions?" Inuyasha yelled "I give all my actions plenty of thought!"

"I know. I was just wishing that you would give some thought to the consequences…"

Inuyasha put his fist up in the air, but before he could hit Jaken, the Principal's voice called

"I will see you now, Mister Inuyasha."

"D!" Inuyasha muttered.

And while Inuyasha is being lectured on the proper behavior exhibitions for school, let us return to the classroom to see what havoc is happening there.

Mr. Trophic finally concluded brushing chalk dust off of himself.

"Now, can we _please_ get back on topic!?" he said bad-temperedly.

"If you remember where we left off." Sesshomaru smiled.

"For your information _mister_, I do." The teacher said, sounding somewhat immature.

"All right then, where did we leave off? What were we talking about?" Sesshomaru challenged. The teacher paused for a second.

"Well, uh," he stammered.

Miroku leaned over and whispered.

"We were talking about the different uses of modern slang."

"We were talking about the different uses of modern slang!" The teacher proclaimed like he had the million dollar answer.

Then, to my surprise, he turned to Sesshomaru and said "In your face!"

Sesshomaru didn't look amused.

"Now, modern slang," Mr. Trophic began, falling back in to his 'I know everything so listen to me' routine, "usually does not have a literal meaning. For example, when you say 'get a life' you don't literally mean for them to go and find life for their body. It is translated as 'do something else with your lifestyle'."

"He talks about it as if it were a different language…" Koga muttered.

"…when someone says 'sweet', they don't mean that it tastes sweet, they mean that it is like something sweet because they like it. It is like another word for cool, which, in itself, is another word without a literal meaning. Now when you say 'cool' you don't mean it like it's cold. You mean cool like 'nifty'."

"Who in their right minds would say 'nifty'?" Miroku asked.

"Who said he's in his right mind?" Kikyo replied.

"Now, let's take turns writing modern sayings on the board. We'll go around the room. Starting with the little girl." Mr. Trophic said, pointing at Rin.

"How about 'hot'?" Rin suggested.

"Hot?" Mr. Trophic looked confused.

"Yeah, like Inuyasha said that Kagome was 'pretty hot'."

I flushed.

Kikyo looked annoyed.

The teacher still looked confused.

Sango said

"I don't recall Inuyasha ever saying something like that in front of _us_…"

The teacher turned and scribbled the word down on the board, which he had mostly erased when he fell into it, then turned to Shippo.

"You next."

Shippo thought for a minute, then said

"How about 'shut up'?"

The teacher wrote it down.

Koga was next.

"How about 'baby'?" he asked. I blushed when I realized that he was looking at me.

My turn.

" 'Oh, snap'?" I suggested.

Mr. Trophic wrote it down.

Sesshomaru.

"I believe that one would be 'my bad'."

Then Kikyo.

"OMG."

Miroku's turn.

"'What's up'."

Sango:

"How about…"

Just then the door burst open and Inuyasha stomped in.

"The principal said I was to return to class and not cause any more trouble." Inuyasha said, not sounding in the least bit repentant.

'So much for not causing trouble." Sango muttered as Inuyasha brushed past her desk and knocked all her papers to the floor.

Inuyasha strolled over to his seat, and sat on top of the desk.

The teacher didn't look amused.

"As I was saying…" he muttered through clenched teeth, "modern sayings don't usually have literal meanings. Like 'get lost'. When you say this, you are telling the person to go away, you don't want the person to actually go and get themselves lost."

"Unless you're talking to Inuyasha." Koga said. "Then it is translated in the literal meaning of the word."

"Shut up wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. Mr. Trophic, who was standing behind Inuyasha, brought his ruler down on his head.

"I'll have no yelling in this classroom!"

"But isn't _he_ yelling?" Miroku asked Sango.

He was the next to get hit.

"_I_ can yell because _I'm_ the teacher!" Mr. Trophic shouted.

"Okay, okay," Miroku said, rubbing his head, "I get it!"

"He obviously doesn't. You should hit him again." Inuyasha suggested. The teacher turned to Inuyasha and brought his ruler down on his head.

"There. Happy now?" He smiled evilly.

Inuyasha started to curse under his breath.

"Now, I think we will switch topics." Mr. Trophic said.

--

Another random drop-off! Aren't I terrible? (evil grin)

Anyway...

(Trying in vain to pull raving Buyo off of arm) I know that in my last entry I said that if you didn't find it funny, you could send a pack of raving Buyos after me... I didn't think you would take me seriously! Please have mercy! Call them off! Their teeth hurt!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will (try to) post another one soon.

And if I don't...well, maybe I'd better not say anything. You might take me literally...(grabs raving Buyo by his tail and tries to pull him off her arm).

Well, until next time!

I'm going to find some Buyo repellant...

C-ya! / / /


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Lesson in 'Plato'

(Kagetora no Tsume locks TohrutheGreat in a cage.)

Hi people! Just taking care of a few minor technical difficulties... (to which TohrutheGreat responds, "Don't call me a technical difficulty!")

Anyway, this is the next chapter! See? I didn't take two months to post it! All the same...I'm glad I didn't say anything about 'send more raving Buyos after me if I don't post'.

I still haven't found any repellent... I did manage to get that other Buyo off of my arm though, and the teeth marks are almost gone. :)

I would say this chapter is crazier than the last one, but I don't know what your 'crazy scale' is, so I'll just say read it and find out for yourself!

Mwahahahaha! Also, I have a bit of trivia for you!

Did you know that I got Mr. Trophic's name by opening to a random page in my biology book? Though I can't tell you why no one seems to be able to get his name right...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Plato (though I don't really think you can copyright Greek astronomers...) (He was a _Greek_ astronomer, wasn't he? ...I have no clue...) And for the record I don't own Play-Dough either. Or modeling clay for that matter (though I don't think that's a brand name).

Oh heck with this! This is taking too long. I don't really own much in this chapter anyway! (TohrutheGreat from background: 'Somebody make her stop, my hands are tired from typing all her rambling.')

(Kagetora no Tsume, very annoyed: 'Anyway...')

Enjoy the story!

--

"Now, I think we will switch topics." Mr. Trophic said.

"Mr. Triphonium!" Sango asked, "When does this class end?"

"I don't know." He replied. "But I do know that we have at least another hour together."

Everyone groaned.

"Now, we are going to be discussing the wonders of Plato."

"Play-dough? I love that stuff!" Inuyasha called happily. "The red is the best; it doesn't stick to the container."

"I prefer modeling clay myself." Sesshomaru said.

"That stuff gets stuck under my nails and feels gross!" Kikyo complained.

"Hey brilliant," Sango said to Inuyasha "I believe he said Pla_to_, not play-_dough_."

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention.

Shippo and Rin perked up.

"I love play-dough!" Shippo said. Rin nodded.

"Who knows, this class might just be interesting after all." Koga muttered.

I shook my head in wonder at the simple-mindedness of my classmates.

"Well, I, uh," Mr. Trophic stammered "I don't think I have any play-dough…"

He looked at the heartbroken expressions on Rin and Shippo's faces.

"…but I think I could get some."

Everyone cheered.

"I'll be right back, what colors do you want?"

"Red!" Inuyasha yelled, shooting his fist into the air.

"Blue." Miroku smiled.

"Green." Sango said

"Yellow," Shippo listed, "orange, purple…"

"White." Sesshomaru said.

"Pink!" Rin smiled.

"Black!" Koga exclaimed.

"Grey is nice…" I said.

"Can't forget turquoise." Rin pointed out.

"Or skin-color!" Shippo added

"May as well get brown too." Miroku said, "Just so we have all the colors."

Mr. Trophic nodded, looking at the ceiling and repeating all the colors to himself. He turned and opened the door, not paying attention to where he was going, and walked into the doorframe. He looked surprised for a second, then stepped a bit to the right, and walked out the door.

Only to trip over Jaken who was coming back from the principal's office at that second.

"Aaaaah!" The teacher yelled as he did a face plant on the hall floor.

"I'm back, Mr. Triphicone." Jaken said sheepishly.

"I can see that." Mr. Trophic muttered into the floor.

Jaken walked over to his desk, presently occupied by Koga, and sat down on the floor beside it.

The classroom was quiet for a few minutes after Mr. Trophic left, the only sound was Jaken amusing himself by picking up a textbook and dropping it on the floor.

Suddenly a hiss broke the silence.

I turned and saw that Kirara had been flicking her tail back and forth and Jaken had accidentally dropped the textbook on it. She leaped to her paws, snarling.

Jaken tried to run, but Inuyasha blocked the path with his backpack. Jaken ran in the other direction, towards Koga, but Koga turned his desk on its side, creating a wall.

"Hey!" Shippo called "It's like a bull fight!"

"This could be amusing." Sesshomaru said, also flipping his desk on its side.

Inuyasha came up to me.

"Kagome, let me have your desk."

"Why? So you can torture Jaken?" I asked.

With a sigh, Inuyasha picked me up and put me on the floor.

"Hey!" I protested as he stole my desk to complete the ring.

Sesshomaru had already taken Kikyo and Rin's desks, and Koga had nabbed Miroku and Sango's.

"If he hurts Kirara…" Sango was threatening Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru waved for her to be quiet.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga were leaned over the desk wall, watching Kirara chase Jaken around the enclosure.

"Come on, Kirara! Get him!" Shippo cheered.

I rolled my eyes.

Kirara was just backing Jaken into a corner when the teacher came back in, his arms full of tubs of play-dough.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

"We're watching Jaken and Kirara fight." Inuyasha said.

"Ooh, who's winning?" Mr. Trophic asked.

"Um, I think Kirara is, but it's hard to tell, they're mostly chasing each other around in circles." Shippo pointed.

"I have a bet on the cat." Sesshomaru said.

"Me too!" Shippo called. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll bet on the frog then." The teacher said. "Just to be different."

"You're on!" Inuyasha challenged. He turned to the ring. "Kirara, KILL HIM!"

With a flare of fire Kirara went into demon form.

"Hey! That's no fair!" The teacher complained. "Your opponent isn't supposed to grow in size! I demand a re-match!"

"No such luck, Mr. Tricone! You bet the money so cough it up!"

"But we never agreed on the betting price!" Mr. Trophic argued.

Inuyasha nodded.

"True. Oh well, I still won, money or not."

Kirara looked up, the corner of Jaken's robe hanging out of her mouth.

"Kirara, drop him. It's not worth it." Sango told her friend.

With a small 'meow', Kirara spat Jaken onto the floor and returned to her non-demon form.

She hopped up on Sango's shoulder.

"Yay!" Shippo suddenly cried. I turned and saw him with a can of play-dough in his hand. He was smiling happily.

"All right!" Koga and Inuyasha said at the same time, leaping forward and grabbing all the tubs of play-dough that they could carry.

Inuyasha pried open the can of red play dough, dumping it onto his desk and beginning to roll it into a ball. Koga made small strings from his, arranging them into rows for later use. Rin and Shippo had combined the few colors that they had grabbed to make a farm. Sesshomaru grabbed a can of red play dough from Inuyasha when he wasn't looking and began to sculpt. Sango made a flat square and had Kirara press her paw into it. Miroku began to shape what looked like a 

female figure, but one stern glare from Sango made him change his design plans. I opened a can of blue play dough that Inuyasha had on his desk and squished it between my fingers.

"Eew! How can you stand to touch that stuff?!" Kikyo asked me.

I couldn't help myself.

I pressed the play dough into her hand.

"Eew! Mr. Ticon!" She cried. But Mr. Trophic was too busy with the play dough to pay any attention. Kikyo got up, a disgusted look on her face, and walked across the room to a corner desk to sit and sulk, wiping her hand on her skirt.

Glancing at Koga and Inuyasha, I was surprised to see that they were both sitting side-by-side- laughing and playing like they were best friends. I shook my head. I would never understand Inuyasha. Or just boys in general.

Sesshomaru was intently sculpting his little brother's image into the play dough.

Wonder what that's for.

Miroku picked up the play dough container and flipped it over.

"Whoa, get a load of all the random junk they put in this stuff! I mean, lacto…pruvic…acid? Hypo…glucose…saturate? Polly...saccharin…glycoside? Yuck!"

"If you can't pronounce it, don't eat it." Kikyo said, throwing a glance at Inuyasha who had (to my disgust) shoved a big wad of it in his mouth and was chewing intently.

"Iy cn phronunce tht." Inuyasha mumbled through his full mouth.

"Yeah, sure." Miroku said. "I'd like to see you try."

Inuyasha swallowed, (Eeeeewwww!) and then walked over to Miroku.

"Gimmie that." He said, snatching the container from Miroku.

He cleared his throat.

"Car…hid…rom…eit…ori…gar...mit…sor…tum." Inuyasha dragged out the word.

Miroku grabbed the can back.

"Brilliant, that says carbon glycode."

"That's what I said!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Miroku nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

How typical.

Inuyasha sat back down. He picked up another piece of play dough and was just putting it in his mouth, when the principal's voice drifted down the hall.

Everyone froze, silent except Inuyasha who was choking on the play dough in shock.

"Hide it quick!" Mr. Trophic hissed, sticking a wad of it under the desk. Koga tossed his straight up with so much force that it stuck to the ceiling. Sesshomaru hid his creation in his sleeve. Rin and Shippo hid theirs in the cabinet. I dropped mine into Inuyasha's empty book bag. Sango slipped hers into her book bag as well. Miroku non-chalantly dropped his in the plant. Jaken looked around, trying to find a suitable place to hide his.

"There's more!" Inuyasha hissed, finally swallowing the last mouthful of his and pointing to the table. It was covered in empty play-dough cans and a few stray wads.

"Here, I know!" Koga said. "Somebody stall Principal Ugly out there!"

Sesshomaru left to buy them some time.

Koga grabbed all the play dough he could get his hands on and leaped up on Mr. Trophic's desk. From there he could just reach the ceiling.

I watched as he stuck lumps of play dough into the ceiling, then stick the empty play dough cans into it so that they hung suspended from the play dough.

Koga darted back to his seat.

"Where do I put it?" Jaken whimpered.

"Anywhere! Just out of sight!" Inuyasha responded.

"Hurry!" I hissed.

Jaken looked around, but couldn't find anywhere to put his play dough.

The principal's steps echoed right outside the door.

In desperation, Jaken shoved his wad of play dough the only place where it wouldn't be seen.

Down the front of Kikyo's shirt.

"Eeeeek!" She squealed.

Everybody hushed for her to be quiet and leave it there for now.

Sesshomaru and the principal walked into the room a second later, the principal holding a very unhappy looking Sesshomaru by his ear.

--

Yay! Another chapter down!

And heaven knows how many more to go...aren't I just horrible? (evil grin)

For the sake of sparing TohrutheGreat's hands of more unnecessary rambling, I'll just say keep your eyes open for the next chapter, my adoring fans! Dream on Kagetora...dream on.

Please prove me wrong, and review!

C-ya! / / /

Kagetora no Tsume


	4. Chapter 4: A Change in Tropics

I do not own Inuyasha.

Well, I debated leaving it at that and letting you get onto the story, but decided to bore you all with a paragraph of useless text instead. I know this is a kind of evil blow after not posting for, well, about a month, but you'll just have to put up with it because...I'm THE AUTHOR! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Alright then. I'll, uh, let you start reading while I work on my next post. Or watch the newest episode in Soul Eater. I think I'll watch Soul Eater. It's not like me to work. Well, enjoy.

--

The principal's steps echoed right outside the door.

In desperation, Jaken shoved his wad of play dough the only place where it wouldn't be seen.

Down the front of Kikyo's shirt.

"Eeeeek!" She squealed.

Everybody hushed for her to be quiet and leave it there for now.

Sesshomaru and the principal walked into the room a second later, the principal holding a very unhappy looking Sesshomaru by his ear.

I couldn't make out the principal's face for the heavy net-looking cloth that he had hung over it, draping down to cover all but his feet. He deposited Sesshomaru at his seat, then turned to address the class.

Poor Shippo, who sat in front, was the first victim to be interrogated.

"Who is your teacher?"

"Mr. Dofftick." Shippo responded shakily.

"Where is he?"

"Hiding under the desk back here." Miroku interrupted.

"Mr. Cofflick, come to the front of the class." The principal ordered. "I expect you to be teaching your class. I am leaving to check on other classes right now, but I will be back later, and you will not have any warning when I come. If I find anything amiss, you will ALL be in trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Everyone squeaked.

We all watched in silence as the principal left the room.

Mr. Trophic turned to us.

"So. Now we will begin out discussion on rock types."

"I thought he was our _English_ teacher, not our science teacher." Sango muttered.

"Apparently he's both."

"What are the three basic rock types?"

Five hands shot up.

"Mister Koga." The teacher called on him.

"Sedementally, meteoroid, and ingenious."

"No, stupid!" Inuyasha called. "It's cemetery, morphing, and obtuse!"

"No, you're both wrong." Shippo said. "The three types are semi-mentally, meaty-morphing, and eggs-in-us."

"Sedimentary, metamorphic and igneous." Sango called over the argument.

"Correct! Thank you Miss Sango!" Mr. Trophic said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Offickish." Sango smiled.

"Smart _and_ beautiful…" Miroku said, putting his hand out towards her.

SLAP!

"Stupid." Shippo muttered, "Doesn't he ever learn?"

"Apparently not." I responded, watching Miroku rub his cheek, smiling idiotically.

Sango turned her head with a small 'hmph'.

"Mr. Dorkish!" Kikyo said "May I go use the restroom?"

"Yes, I suppose." Mr. Trophic sighed. "Just be fast. You don't want to miss this discussion; we'll be having a test."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"A science test? But this is supposed to be English class!" Shippo complained.

"Yeah!" Rin said "I haven't learned science yet!"

"You're learning it right now." Mr. Trophic said, sitting down at his desk and beginning to read some random book.

"Or so he claims." Jaken muttered, holding his head. "This stuff hurts my brain!"

"What brain?" Inuyasha laughed.

Jaken stuck his tongue out at him.

Inuyasha threw a paper airplane at Jaken.

When did he make that? I wondered.

Jaken got hit right between the eyes.

And fell backwards off his seat.

"Mr. Tryanthalon!" He exclaimed. "Inuyasha hit me!"

"Mr. Inuyasha, please go to the principal's office." Mr. Trophic said without looking up from what he was doing.

"But Mr. Trophy…" Inuyasha protested.

Mr. Trophic pointed at the door, not taking his eyes from the page.

Unfortunately, Kikyo came back just as he swung his arm out, and he hit her in the face.

"Aaaah!" Kikyo exclaimed as she was knocked over backwards. "Mr. Tryounum!"

"Sorry." He muttered, still reading.

"Mr. Tyrant! Mr. Tyrant!" Shippo called.

"Yes, what is it?" Mr. Trophic asked.

"What book are you reading?"

"I don't know, really. I believe that it is written in a foreign language." He answered.

Sesshomaru walked up to his desk, looked at the book for a few seconds, then flipped it right-side-up. Mr. Trophic's face lit up with recognition.

"Ah, that's better!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we should do something other than science…" I suggested.

"Let's have a debate!" Koga called.

Mr. Trophic looked up from his book, which he was now actually reading.

"A debate? But what would we have a debate about?"

Koga shrugged.

"Oh, anything really."

"Maybe we should just find a different area of science to study…" Mr. Trophic suggested. He thought for a moment.

Just then, one of the cans of play-dough that Koga had stuck to the ceiling above his desk fell down and hit him in the head.

"Gravity!" He yelled.

Then he fell over.

A moment passed in silence.

"Are we supposed to define it?" Shippo asked.

Rin went over to Mr. Trophic.

"I don't think he's breathing." She said.

Koga leaped up.

"Mouth-to-mouth recesitation! I volunteer Sesshomaru!" he shouted.

"No way am I even touching him." Sesshomaru said, a look of disgust on his face.

He turned to me.

"No way! Eew!" I cried.

I looked at Sango.

"I'm not going to do it!" She said, putting her hands up in the air defensively.

She turned to Miroku.

"I only do that for girls."

SLAP!

Miroku turned to Kikyo.

"Oh, no! No way! I am NOT going to be the one to revive Mr. Philanthropic!"

"Wait a minute!" Shippo called, hopping up on top of my desk. "His name isn't Mr. Philanthropic! It's Mr. Throttin!"

"I thought it was Mr. Tropical." Miroku said.

Sango shook her head.

"You're all wrong. It's Mr. Tyrophin."

"No it's not!" Sesshomaru said. "It's Mr. Topic!"

Koga shook his head.

"His name is Mr. Rophicks."

"No it's not!"

Rin pulled at my sleeve.

"We should do _something_…" she said softly.

"Why doesn't one of us go to the office and get help." I suggested.

Sesshomaru pointed at Jaken.

"Go."

"But Lord Sesshomaru…" He whined.

"Now! Besides, you've been there once before so you now the way."

"So has Inuyasha!" Jaken complained.

Sesshomaru struggled to control his temper.

"In case you hadn't noticed, _Jaken_, Inuyasha isn't exactly here right now. He is already down at the principal's office."

"Then why can't he tell them while he's there?"

"Because he doesn't know! Now move!" Sesshomaru yelled, kicking Jaken out the door.

There was a moment of silence as Jaken's footsteps echoed down the hall.

"I still say that his name is Mr. Toxin." Kikyo said.

And while they argue about the teacher's name, let's hop into the principal's office for a second.

Inuyasha propped his feet up on the couch. He didn't really mind getting out of class, but the fact that he had to see the principal didn't make him feel any better. He glanced at the closed door that led to the principal's conference room.

"Maybe I should listen in on what's happening in there…" Inuyasha said to himself.

He walked over to the closed door and leaned his ear up against it. He could hear the faint murmuring of a conversation.

Suddenly a crash from behind him caused him to jump. He whirled around, sword in hand, only to see Jaken, rubbing his head from where he sat beneath the coffee table.

"What, _you_ again?" he asked, fingering the hilt of his sword. "Why are you here? Did you kiss Kikyo again?!" He raised his sword above his head.

"No no! Mr.TyumfaintedandIwassenttotheprincipal'sofficetogethelpsopleasedon'tkillme-becauseit'snotmyfault!" he blurted out as quickly as he could.

Inuyasha blinked.

"Say that again?"

Jaken took a deep breath.

"Slowly this time." Inuyasha ordered.

"Mr. Thrum fainted or something and I was sent to the office to get help." He said.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, the principal is with another student right now, so we just have to wait." Inuyasha told him "Though you're welcome to go in _before_ me if you'd like."

"No thank you." Jaken said.

Inuyasha hefted his sword above his head.

"On second thought, I think I will. How very generous of you!" Jaken smiled.

"I know." Inuyasha said, sprawling out across the couch.

The door to the principal's conference room opened.

"Mister…Inuyasha? Weren't you in here earlier?"  
"Yes I was, but Jaken needs to talk to you first." Inuyasha said, grabbing Jaken by his collar and dragging him over to the principal's feet. "Tell him."

"Mr. Atrophic got hit in the head and fainted or something." Jaken said.

The principal sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute. Let me get the nurse."

Back in the classroom everyone was goofing off.

Sesshomaru tossed a paper airplane (funny enough, the same one that Inuyasha had made earlier) across the classroom to Koga, who caught it and threw it back.

I watched in silence.

Sesshomaru.

Koga.

Sesshomaru.  
Koga.

This time, when Sesshomaru caught it and threw it, it began to head towards the door.

We all watched as it glided towards the open doorway.

And hit the principal in the face as he came in.

Sesshomaru stared in horror for a second, then ducked under the desk.

The principal glared around the classroom for a minute, then he walked over to where Mr. Trophic lay prone on the floor. The principal opened his hand to reveal a small flea-looking creature. Inuyasha, who had also just come into the classroom, stared at it questioningly.

"A flea?" He asked "That flea is the nurse?"

The principal nodded.

"Myoga. Revive him." He ordered.

"Right away, sir!" He saluted. Jumping off of the principal's hand he hopped onto Mr. Trophic's hand. "Wakey, wakey!" he said. Then he sunk his teeth into Mr. Trophic's hand and began to drink his blood.

"Eew!" Kikyo squealed.

"Ouch!" Mr. Trophic yelled, sitting up suddenly and smacking the flea. Myoga fell to the ground, somewhat flattened, but otherwise unharmed.

"**What** is going on?!" Mr. Trophic demanded as Kikyo stepped on the flea to make sure that he was dead.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The principal said. Mr. Trophic flinched as he recognized the cold voice of his boss.

"Well, I, uh…" Mr. Trophic floundered for the right words. "Hey, where's Jaken?" our teacher conveniently changed the subject.

"I don't know, Mr. Atrocious. Last I saw him he was in the principal's office." Inuyasha shrugged. "**I** followed the principal to the class-room, but I believe that we lost the frog on the way back." Mr. Trophic followed this statement with a sigh.

"Sango, would you and Miroku go find Jaken? We can't have him wandering randomly around the school, wantonly terrorizing the other classrooms."

I raised my hand.

"Um, Mr. Strophic…" I tried to warn him about the poor combination, but Miroku dragged Sango out of the room, loudly proclaiming that he would lead the stray lamb home, before I could say anything.

"This can't end well…" I muttered. No sooner had I said that then there was a loud 'slap' from out in the hallway and I could hear Miroku laughing. The principal glanced one last time at Mr. Trophic then went out to restore the order to his school.

--

How was that, huh? Not worth waiting a month for. I'll try to post more often, but since school has started, and I'm directing a play, and joining new clubs, and waiting for tryouts, and trying to get a few cosplay outfits together, well, I don't get much free time. And the free time I do get, I spend writing some of my other stories on my 20+ year old computer that has no printer, no flash drive port, no internet access, and no CD writer, so I can't get anything off of it. How clever of me. Well, until next time, (in three months) C-ya! / / /

P.S.- Please review, and let me know if you like it! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Who Knew We Had a Fishtank?

'My utmost apologies for not writing for so long,' quoth Kagetora-no-Tsume as she grovels on the floor for mercy. Just to make it up to you, I posted double what I usually would. At least I think it's double, I can't be bothered with the math...just please, no more Buyos, the sutra scrolls aren't working! Well, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and if I mentioned any other copyrighted articles in this chapter, I do not claim ownership to them either.

--

"This can't end well…" I muttered. No sooner had I said that then there was a loud 'slap' from out in the hallway and I could hear Miroku laughing. The principal glanced one last time at Mr. Trophic then went out to restore the order to his school.

"Mr. Tropicana!" Shippo hopped up on the teacher's desk.

"What is it, kid?" He asked, his hand pressed to his forehead in relief.

"You know the fish tank in the back of the classroom?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well," Shippo tried to phrase his next sentence the best way possible, "Kirara sort of started pawing the fish out onto the floor." As Shippo finished talking, we all turned to look at the back of the classroom. There were about 50 fish flopping around the floor.

"Oh no! Everyone! Save those fish!" Mr. Trophic all but squeaked, "Someone get that cat!" Mr. Trophic ran towards the aquarium, but tripped over his own feet and landed on his face. The rest of us all ran to the back of the room and began to grab as many fish as we could, tossing them back into the tank. Sesshomaru grabbed Kirara and set her on his desk. I grabbed one of the fish, but it slipped out of my hand.

"I need something to put it in…" I muttered, trying to nab the slippery little aquatic animal. Just then, I noticed a hat sitting on someone's desk. "Perfect!" I grabbed the hat and easily netted the fish in it. _This makes it so much easier…_ I thought.

Just then, Kikyo turned in my direction.

"Hey! You little b----! That's my hat! Don't you DARE put slimy disgusting little FISH in my HAT!"

I chose to ignore her. The poor fish were more important than her hat, anyhow.

Kikyo tried to grab it out of my hand, but Koga came up between me and Kikyo, convienently blocking her.

"Inuyasha!" She cried.

Inuyasha ignored her, occupying himself with finding a fish that had flopped into the thick fur on Sesshomaru's tail.

"Have you gotten that thing out yet?!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"I'm working on it!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kikyo stalked back to her desk, muttering complaints.

Koga put his arm across my shoulders.

"We sure showed her, didn't we my dear?"

Inuyasha's growl cut him off.

"Get your hands off of my Kagome!!!"

I found myself pulled into Inuyasha's arms and hugged close like he was afraid that I would vanish if he loosened his grip.

"Hey! Stupid half-breed! Can't you see that she wants me?! Just face it!"

"Hey! Hey!" I tried to calm the two demons, "Don't fight over me! We're supposed to be saving the fish remember?"

"We'd better save Kirara while we're at it." Sesshomaru pointed out. "She just fell into the fish tank."

Rin ran over and, with a boost from Shippo, scooped Kirara out of the water where the fish were flitting about in a panic. I slipped away from Koga and Inuyasha.

"Did you get all the fish back?" Mr. Trophic asked, pointedly ignoring Rin who was using his coat tail to dry off a dripping but purring Kirara.

"Yeah, we did." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "No thanks to you, Mr. Thyroid."

"I tripped." Mr. Trophic said indignantly.

"So that just makes you clumsy and stupid." Koga said.

CRACK!

Mr. Trophic brandished his ruler.

"Any more comments?!"

Everyone was quick to find their seats.

As I walked past, I set Kikyo's hat back on her desk. It left a few fishy smelling puddles on the surface, and she grimaced in disgust.

We all stared at Mr. Trophic as he began to scribble more randomness on the board.

Everyone was just beginning to doze off when there was a noise from the doorway.

Miroku leaped into the classroom, a sack flung over his shoulder, his arm around Sango, and his entire body covered in dust, leaves, paper shreds, tape, and a few hand-print-shaped red marks.

"I have returned from my quest, victorious!" He proclaimed with a flourish.

When no one reacted and just continued to stare at him in shock, he took the liberty of telling us of his heroics.

"When I set out upon the quest, I knew that it was dangerous. Armed only with my Kazana, my staff, and a few sutra charms, and with a woman to keep me company on those long cold nights…" here all the more gutter-minded boys snickered and Sango smacked Miroku over the head before returning to her seat, "I set off in search of…THIS!!!" And with 'this' he overturned the bag on Mr. Trophic's desk. Something fell out, but I didn't recognize it as Jaken until a few seconds later. The little demon was tied, head to toe, wrapped in tape, and had a large red target painted on his head.

"I return to you, dear classmates," Miroku continued, "with an amazing tale of strength, bravery, courage, and _romance_…" here his speech was temporarily interrupted by a book hitting him square in the forehead, and a terribly blushing Sango telling him to shut up. Our 'hero' continued. "I followed Jaken's tracks down the hallways of this accursed school, never once stopping to rest…nor eat…not even flirt…"

"No, you flirted while you were walking." Sango muttered.

Miroku laughed nervously and rubbed a red handprint on his cheek.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway, we searched and searched, until we finally discovered him cornered by a group of boys who wanted to put him in one of the lockers. There were twenty of them!"

"Seven." Sango interpreted.

"And they were armed to the teeth with swords and knives and guns…"

"One of them had a yardstick. Two of them had pens."

"And we had to fight them all of with our bare hands!"

"They saw the principal following us and decided that they were supposed to be having math this period."

"And then, after we had rescued Jaken from a fate worse than death, he tried to give us the slip! No gratitude whatsoever!"

"Miroku said that instead of closing Jaken in a locker that we should hang him up from the flag post."

"But we caught the black-hearted frog and returned him to his proper place."

"Jaken said that he didn't want to be hung up on the flag post and Miroku tackled him. After tying him up he dragged him back to the classroom."

There was a pause.

"The story's more interesting when Miroku tells it, but Sango's is the honest rendition." Jaken muttered around a piece of duct tape.

Miroku clubbed him.

"What do you mean by that! Are you insinuating that I'm not telling the truth?!"

"Well, not exactly…"

Miroku clubbed Jaken one more time for good measure, then returned to his seat.

Mr. Trophic finally got over his stupor and stood up.

"Well, um, thank you, Miroku and Sango, for finding Jaken."

Sango pulled Miroku into his seat before he could start bowing.

"No problem, Mr. Trimbo."

Mr. Trophic turned to the board in an attempt to finish his lesson on…something? But was quickly interrupted by a squeal.

While Miroku had been talking, Kikyo had placed her damp and smelly hat on Sesshomaru's desk. He, in turn, had placed it on Shippo's desk. Shippo had put it on Inuyasha's desk, Inuyasha had put it on Rin's desk, and Rin, trying to be nice, had returned the hat to Kikyo. Kikyo hadn't noticed the hat in her book bag, and when she reached for a book, had instead grabbed the hat.

"EEW!EEW!EEW!EEW!EEW!" Kikyo cried. "Mr. Trailer! I need to go to the nurse's office and get disinfected!"

Mr. Trophic sighed.

"Very well."

He glanced at Jaken who was still sitting on his desk all tied up. "Take Jaken with you and see if you can get half that junk off of him."

Kikyo cringed at the thought that the green eyesore might have to come with her, but the offending fish-water was still on her hand, and starting to dry in, and she changed her mind.

Jaken hopped to the floor and waddled after Kikyo as she all but ran down the hallway.

Mr. Trophic was already scribbling on the board.

"Now, who can tell me what an adjective is?"

"Doesn't that mean 'next to'?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, no. That's adjacent." Mr. Trophic corrected.

"Who are you calling a gay stint?!?" Inuyasha leaped up on his desk, hand on sword.

"Sit boy." I muttered, ignoring the following crash and complaints.

Mr. Trophic glared at the unruly half-breed, looking as if he hoped that the floor would open up and swallow this disruptive student.

Just then, a miracle happened.

THE BELL RANG!!!!

Everyone jumped out of their seat and began running for the door.

Just then, the announcement system crackled into life and the principal's voice drifted into our classroom through the plate-sized speaker in the ceiling.

"ATTENTION ALL CLASSES! YOU WILL NOW HAVE A FIVE MINUTE BREAK! NO LEAVING THE CLASSROOM! AT THE END OF FIVE MINUTES YOU WILL HEAR ANOTHER BELL AND NORMAL CLASSES WILL RESUME! I REPEAT! DO NOT LEAVE THE CLASSROOM! AT THE SECOND BELL THE CLASS THAT YOU ARE CURRENTLY IN WILL RESUME! THAT IS ALL!"

The speaker system died, and with it, all out hopes of freedom from Mr. Trophic.

"Isn't this great?!" Mr. Trophic said enthusiastically, "Looks like we get to spend the whole day together! Isn't this wonderful?!"

Inuyasha clubbed the teacher over the head on his way back to his seat.

"Don't force the enthusiasm."

Mr. Trophic rubbed his head.

"Mister Inuyasha, I will advise you to keep your hands to yourself."

There was a long silence after we had all gotten to our seats.

"Anyone for a game of cards?" Miroku asked.

Shippo and Rin glanced at each other.

"Truth or dare!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm in!" called Koga.

"Come on Sango!" Miroku dragged the demon slayer over to the slowly forming ring of players. I followed.

"Come on, Mr. Tripe!" Inuyasha said, pulling the teacher over. "Who's up first?"

"I say that Mr. Trichina should go first." Kikyo said smugly. (I assumed that Jaken was still in the Nurse's office because she had come back alone.)

looked slightly hesitant, but jarred on by the whispers of 'chicken' and 'coward', he cleared his throat and agreed.

"Alright, Mt. Tyogum, TRUTH OR DARE?" Inuyasha asked menacingly.

"Truth." Mr. Trophic said quickly.

Inuyasha smiled wickedly.

"In your life, how many times have you wet your pants?"

"Inuyasha!" I hissed.

Mr. Trophic seemed to panic for a moment, but then, regaining his composure somewhat, asked, "Could I, um, take dare instead?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said, "Your dare is to… KISS KEYRARA, OR JAKEN!"

Everyone gagged at the thought of seeing their teacher kiss Sesshomaru's henshman.

"I'll kiss the cat." Mr. Trophic said. "Jaken's in the nurse's office, and besides, who **knows** where that thing's **been**?!"

This said, Mr. Trophic picked up a very disgusted Keyrara, and puckered up his lips.

Everyone held their breath.

With a loud kissing noise, Mr. Trophic planted a kiss smack-dab on Keyrara's mouth.

Accompanied with a flash and click of a photo being taken.

Keyrara meowed is disgust and swatted her claws across Mr. Trophic's head, leaving three thin red streaks.

Mr. Trophic ignored the cat demon as she leaped out of his arms and ran over to Sango.

"Who took that picture?!?" He demanded.

Mr. Trophic turned in time to see Sesshomaru shoving a camera into his desk.

"Delete that picture immediately!" the teacher demanded.

"Make me!" Sesshomaru said.

Mr. Trophic picked up a ruler as Sesshomaru grabbed the camera and started snapping away.

Our teacher charged Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's older brother ducked under the desk as Mr. Trophic leaped clumsily over it, landing on Koga and hitting Inuyasha in the head with his ruler.

Mr. Trophic turned to follow the dog-demon, and tripped over Kikyo.

Sesshomaru picked up Jaken, who was just coming through the door, and threw the surprised demon at Mr. Trophic.

"Go Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called from her safe perch on a bookshelf. Shippo sat beside her and also cheered the dog-demon on.

Jaken flew through the air and hit Mr. Trophic square in the face as he started to stand.

Mr. Trophic flung Jaken aside, and leaped to his feet.

Mr. Trophic began chasing Sesshomaru around the room as Jaken landed on Kikyo's lap.

With a squeal, Kikyo leaped to her feet, dumping Jaken off of her.

Mr. Trophic almost stepped on Keyrara's tail, and the cat demon ran in the opposite direction.

Jaken fell, and landed on Keyrara as she darted past, while Kikyo ran in front of Sesshomaru and they collided. Mr. Trophic caught up to Sesshomaru and reached for the camera, only to be knocked over by Jaken, who was fleeing from a very angry Keyrara.

"Sesshomaru! Here!" Miroku called from the other side of the room, waving his arms in the air. Sesshomaru tossed the camera to the monk, who began to run as Mr. Trophic got back on his feet.

Seeing that he was loosing ground, Mr. Trophic decided to take the short cut: running over the desks instead of around them.

As their teacher performed a flying tackle over one of the desks, Miroku tossed the camera to a very surprised Sango.

"Run!" he ordered her as Mr. Trophic knocked him over.

Sango hesitated.

"Move it!" Sesshomaru called, weaving his way towards her, "Or Mr. Tortoise is gonna catch you!"

Sango glanced over her shoulder to see Mr. Trophic running at her and began running.

Sesshomaru moved to let her past, then stood, blocking the way.

It wasn't much good, and Mr. Trophic mowed him over.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried, tossing the camera to the half demon who stood on the other side of the room.

Inuyasha caught it and began heading for the door.

Mr. Trophic turned mid-leap to follow the camera, and fell on his face.

"Stop that demon!" He ordered no one in particular.

"Well, technically Inuyasha's only a half-demon…" Shippo tried to explain.

Mr. Trophic ignored him.

His eyes were fixed on Inuyasha.

"You want this? Well come and get it, Mr. Sub-tropic!" Inuyasha called from the doorway, spinning the camera in a circle around his head from the string.

The string snapped.

The camera flew through the air and hit Miroku square in the forehead.

As the monk fell over, temporarily senseless, I picked up the camera from the ground.

"Here you go, Mr. Tow-truck." I held the camera out.

Before Mr. Trophic could take the camera, it was snatched from my hand.

I turned to see Koga running in the opposite direction.

"Ha-ha! Psyche!"

Mr. Trophic launched himself after Koga, managing only to trip over Miroku as Koga ran three laps around the classroom, and ended by running smack-dab into the blackboard.

The camera fell and hooked itself around Keyrara as she ran past, still chasing Jaken.

Mr. Trophic staggered to his feet.

Sango caught Keyrara and unwound the camera from her.

Miroku regained his senses and snatched the camera from her.

He flung it to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's older brother ran for the door.

The speaker system blared to life.

THIS IS YOUR PRINCIPAL SPEAKING. THE BREAK IS OVER. I REPEAT, THE BREAK IS OVER. RETURN TO YOUR DAILY CLASSES.

Mr. Trophic, who has snuck up behind Sesshomaru during the last message, grabbed the camera from the surprised demon's hand.

"Mr. Tractor? How did you…?"he began to ask.

Mr. Trophic grabbed Sesshomaru by his ear and lead him away from the door.

Depositing Inuyasha's brother at a desk, our teacher began to head back to the front of the class.

"Everyone, BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" Mr. Trophic yelled, stuffing the camera into a drawer on his desk.

We all trudged back to our seats.

"Mr. Tropholonic!" Shippo nagged, "When does school actually end?"

Mr. Trophic began to pass out papers.

"I'm not sure, but would you all quit asking?! School ends when it ends!"

I picked up the paper off my desk. It was a worksheet, covered front and back with fill-in-the-blank and true/false questions. I read a few of them to myself.

27.) ______ is the capital of Norway.

49.) Peru exports _____ tons of cocoa beans each year.

93.) The square route of ____ plus ten equals 147 ½.

128.) There are _____calories in a 12oz can of Sprite.

170.) The principal is wearing pink underwear. True/False

"How are we supposed to find the answers to all these questions?" Koga demanded.

"It's kind of like a scavenger hunt. You all have to work together to find the answers."

"Are we allowed to use the internet?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mr. Trophic nodded, and Inuyasha's older brother quickly logged onto a computer and went to .

Koga stood up.

"I volunteer to go find out if Mr. Kinkua wears a wig!"

"I'll take questions 45-59." I volunteered. They were questions on famous authors, and I knew most of the answers.

"I'll go to the cafeteria and buy a soda." Inuyasha said, standing. He went over to Mr. Trophic's desk. "Could I have 75 cents, Mr. Toenail?"

Grumbling, the teacher dug through his pockets and deposited three silver coins into Inuyasha's open palm. "Thanks."

Rin and Shippo had heaved out the encyclopedia and were finding all the answers they could.

Jaken ran to the front of the room.

"Mr. Twizzler! Mr. Twizzler!" (I do not own Twizzlers. I just eat them.)

The frog-like demon heaved himself up onto Mr. Trophic's desk.

"What is it kid?" our teacher snarled.

"Um, for question number five, you asked 'How many letters are in the word supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?' ( this didn't pop up as a spelling error!) I don't know how to spell that!"

"Use a dictionary. Look it up."

"What if it isn't in the dictionary?"

"It is."

"But what if it isn't?!"

"Look it up anyway!" Mr. Trophic yelled, slamming his fist down.

Jaken fell over backwards.

Sesshomaru's henchman peeked over the edge of Mr. Trophic's desk.

"But I can't look it up if I don't know how to spell it!"

As our teacher slowly began advancing on Jaken, hands twitching with the urge to strangle the small demon, Sango stood at the back of the classroom, trying in vain to count all the fish in the tank. She straightened up with a sigh of exasperation.

"Mr. Telephone! How are we supposed to count all the fish?! There are too many, and they all keep moving!"

"Figure something out." he muttered, groping about under the desk for Jaken. "I didn't write these questions to be answerable."

"I could tell." she muttered.

I glanced to the side and saw Shippo precariously balanced on a chair with Rin standing on his shoulders. The two children were trying to reach something on one of the shelves.

Before either one of them could fall and get hurt, I ran over.

"What are you two trying to get?"

Rin swayed, and I caught her as Shippo tumbled over backwards.

"We're trying to reach the jar up there." the little girl said, pointing upward. "Question number 13 asks what's in it."

"Question 13? How ironic…Probably filled with poison." I muttered.

Taking the jar down, I looked around the classroom. Who in here was immune to poison and could handle just about anything that Mr. Feed-trough could've put in here…? Or, if no one fit the last set of standards, who was disposable?

"Hey Jaken…" I began. But before I could ask him to open the jar, it was snatched from my fingers.

Inuyasha stood behind me, a can of soda in his hand.

"What's this?" he asked, unscrewing the lid.

He had it open before I could warn him.

--

Ooh! Dramatic ending! Aren't I terrible? I'll try to post more, but you know that probably means I won't post for a few months...heh. Until next time, pretty please review, and have a Happy Halloween!!

C-ya! / / /


	6. Chapter 6: A runin with upperclassmen

Hello! Kage-Tora no Tsume is at it once again! Spreading insanity through her amazing works of literature...oh, nevermind.

Well, as I last left you...

_"Ooh! Dramatic ending! Aren't I terrible? I'll try to post more, but you know that probably means I won't post for a few months...heh. Until next time, pretty please review, and have a Happy Halloween!!"_

Yeah...eh-heh, eh-heh...well...I'm not very good with times or anything! She says two years later...

But I posted now! So please forgive me!

And, to make it up to you, I'll have fun facts/trivia at the end! So read on!

I don't own Inuyasha by the way. Though it'd be freakin' cool if I did!

* * *

He had it open before I could warn him.

A foul-smelling green smoke exploded out of the container.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Koga fell over, their sensitive noses completely overwhelmed, while the rest of us choked and gagged on the putrid stench. Keyrara had managed to get her paws over her nose before the smell hit her, though, and crouched under the desk, her tail lashing,

"Ugh!" Sango gagged, taking out her poison-blocking mask, "Mr. Trumpet, what did you put in there?!"

"It…gag…wasn't me…ach!" Out teacher choked.

Sango gave her mask to Rin and used her sleeve to cover her nose as I opened a window.

Mr. Trophic managed to stagger over and throw open the door, letting some of the smell out into the hallway.

I grabbed a folder off of someone's desk and began to fan the smell out the window.

Once the reek had mostly dissipated, Mr. Trophic glanced around and assessed casualties.

"Let's see now…Sango, Kagome, Rin, Kikyo, Keyrara and Miroku are okay…Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo, on the other hand…"

Jaken popped out of one of the desks beside Mr. Trophic, causing their teacher to leap back and trip over Inuyasha's prone form in surprise.

"You forgot to account for me, Mr. Treehouse!"

"There was a reason for that." came the muttered reply. "Could I get a few volunteers to drag these four down to the nurse's office?"

Kikyo stood.

"I'll take Inuyasha down to the office!" she said quickly, with a jealous glance at me.

I shrugged.

"I'll take Shippo." I offered as I scooped the small fox-demon into my arms and began to walk towards the door.

At these words, a look crossed Kikyo's face, and she sat down hard in her desk as she realized that she had made a mistake, and would now have to lug all 170+ pounds worth of Inuyasha to almost the opposite side of the building.

Sango had Keyrara transform into her demon form, and heaved Sesshomaru and Koga across the cat demon's back.

"You sure you don't want some help, Sango?" Miroku asked, sidling up beside her.

"Not at all, pervert!" Sango replied quickly, catching Miroku's hands as they strayed toward her. "Though you could put this back in the fish tank…" she held up a fish that, by some miracle, was still flopping about after being entangled in the fur on Sesshomaru's tail for almost twenty minutes.

Kikyo was back on her feet by now, and was trying to figure out the best way to get Inuyasha's prone form moving.

"Jaken, you little frog, get over here!" she snapped.

The demon squeezed himself out of the desk and ran over to assist.

"How may I help, oh beauty?"

Kikyo looked like she was about to be sick.

"Help me carry Inuyasha, and keep your slimy hands away from me!" she said, swatting his green hand as it came close to her.

Mr. Trophic began to scribble on the board as we all headed out.

Sango led Keyrara down the hallway at a brisk walk, I walked beside her, and Kikyo and Jaken followed about twenty feet back, awkwardly dragging Inuyasha' limp form.

Rin was jogging between Keyrara and me, one hand holding Sesshomaru's limp fingers, and her eyes glancing between Inuyasha's brother and Shippo.

We hadn't gone very far, when we became aware of something, or someone, following us.

Sango slowed her pace, and took a pen out of her pocket. Using a rubber band that she had around her wrist, she made a crude slingshot by stretching the band between her first two fingers.

She turned quickly and used the rubber band to shoot the pen down the hallway.

Miroku, who had been following them, tried to duck behind the wall.

The pen didn't hit _him_, though.

Jaken, who was pulling Inuyasha forward by his ears, had lost his grip and stumbled back into Sango's line of fire.

With a dull thwack, Jaken fell to the ground, unconscious, a small round bump in the middle of his forehead.

Sango leaped over, grabbed the pen, and shot it in Miroku's direction a second time as the monk glanced around the corner.

The pen hit its mark, the center of Miroku's forehead, but it didn't fell the monk.

The distance from Sango to her second target was greater than the first and had caused the stunning force to be lost, but Miroku still sported a rather large bruise.

"I thought I told you not to follow me." Sango said through her teeth as she faked a smile. "So what are you doing here?!"

"I came to protect you, Sango!"

"From what?!"

"Oh, you know, spiders, upperclassmen, teachers, boy scouts, telemarketers…"

She bopped her fist on his head.

"Your protection isn't necessary, monk. Is there anyone left in the classroom?"

Miroku winced slightly.

"Well…no. But I don't think Mr. Totem-pole is going to notice." he added quickly as Sango shot a glare at him.

The demon slayer sighed.

"Alright, then. But if you're going to come, you're going to help."

Miroku nodded eagerly, and Sango's smile became evil.

"You're going to have to carry Inuyasha for Kikyo." the demon slayer said, "because she's going to be carrying Jaken."

"WHAT?!" Kikyo and Miroku squeaked at the same time.

Sango turned her back.

"You heard me."

And so, with a few muttered complaints, the half-demon was hefted up on the monk's back and Jaken was dragged along behind Kikyo by his collar as the entire group continued on their way down the hallway to the nurse's office.

And back in the classroom, still completely oblivious to the distinct lack of students, Mr. Trophic continued to talk out loud and write on the board.

Out in the hallway…

"Are we…" gasp "…nearly there…" gasp "…yet?" gasp, gasp.

Sango shot a glare at Miroku as the monk lagged behind.

"It was your choice to come." She muttered.

The monk had been lugging Inuyasha down the hall, attempting to match the pace that Sango was keeping. He was definitely beginning to show signs of exhaust, though.

"But you were the one who knocked Jaken out! And he and Kikyo were the ones carrying this hulking half-demon…!"

"Not my problem." Sango replied bluntly. "If you hadn't been spying, I would have had no reason to shoot at you."

The monk sighed.

"I don't know how this always seems to end up as _my_ fault…" he said.

"I'm a girl. You're a boy. Making it other people's fault is a girl's specialty. Get used to it." she smiled.

He sighed again.

"Fine, but can we, like, switch off who is carrying who? I swear that he's getting heavier with every step…"

"You get no right to complain!" Kikyo muttered, "The frog smells like last week's catch of the day!"

"Well Inuyasha smells like he's been at the pound for the past year!"

"Inuyasha does NOT smell!" Kikyo said defensively.

"But, admittedly, he does drink out of the toilet bowl on occasion…" I muttered, shuddering slightly.

Miroku gagged, all but dropping the half-demon in disgust.

"He did _what_ now?"

"Just keep moving, and pretend you didn't hear that." Sango advised, cringing.

We continued on our way down the hall, and I found myself struck with a curiosity.

"Hey, Sango, I wonder what would happen if I were to sat a certain word right now? I mean, seeing that Miroku is carrying Inuyasha…"

"Word?" she asked.

"You know, si-"

I cut myself off in the nick of time, and Miroku sighed in relief.

"That was close!"

"I know! I nearly said sit!"

CRASH!

"Sorry Miroku! I didn't mean it!" I cried.

"Did that answer your question?" he snarled into the floor, "We both get squished."

I paused to help him to his feet.

"Sorry Miroku!"

"I'm getting tired." Kikyo complained. "This little frog is FAT! He _weighs_ a TON!"

With a sigh, Sango brought Keyrara to a halt.

"Here. Set him on."

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Miroku exclaimed, before collapsing once again under Inuyasha's weight. "How come I've got to carry Inuyasha, who weighs like, fifty-bazillion pounds, while _she_ doesn't even have to carry five-pound Jaken!"

"Jaken weighs about fifteen pounds," Sango corrected, "and in case you hadn't noticed, poor Keyrara is already carrying two fully-grown demons. She's not strong enough to carry one more, but Jaken doesn't make much of a difference."

Muttering darkly that Inuyasha needed to go on a diet, Miroku staggered to his feet again, and they all moved on.

Back in the classroom…

"THERE!" Mr. Trophic announced proudly, dusting the chalk off his hands with a flourish. "And that is how you calculate Pythagorean theory. Now are there any questions…?"

The teacher froze, his thick-framed glasses almost falling off his face in shock.

The desks were all empty.

"Drat those children!" he cried dramatically, posing with one fist in the air. "I'll get them yet!" And with that, he took off down the hallway towards the nurse's office.

Back in the hallway…

"Let's stop for a rest." Sango said, sensing that her group was getting tired.

Miroku promptly dropped Inuyasha to the floor. The half-demon landed with a heavy 'thud'.

Sango hefted Koga's unconscious form up and set him of the floor, to give Keyrara a rest too, and went back for Sesshomaru.

"OWCHIE-MAMA!"

Sango glanced at Sesshomaru's henchman as the demon sat up sharply beside her, nearly loosing his balance on Keyrara. His eyes were bugging out of his head, staring right at Sango's chest, which was now at eye-level for him.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." Jaken began, leaning closer.

"No, we haven't," Sango replied, inching away, "And I intend to keep it that way."

"Playing hard to get, are we?" he asked, adding a little 'rrrrrowrrr' to the end, and grabbing for her.

"Playing hard of hearing, are we?" Sango muttered.

Miroku stepped up behind Jaken just then.

Grabbing the small demon by his collar, he hoisted him up in the air and held him at eye level.

"And just WHAT do you think you are doing, talking to MY woman?!"

"Oh, she's yours?"

Miroku nodded darkly.

"Oh. Well, nice catch!" Jaken said enthusiastically, "She's hot! And by 'hot' I don't mean 'dude, nice', by 'hot' I mean 'OHW BABAY!'!"

Miroku continued to look at Jaken for a few seconds, his expression unreadable, then stuffed him head-first into a nearby trash can.

"Take that, you little frog! How dare you look at my woman!"

Sango steadfastly ignored both of them.

She had just slid Sesshomaru to the ground, when she suddenly froze. Setting Shippo down, I began to walk towards her. Before I could ask what was wrong, though, she spoke.

"Hold up!" she said sharply, blocking my path with her arm and waving at the others to get quiet. "Do you hear that?"

We all listened, and we did, in fact, hear something. It was a low, evil chuckling from up ahead.

As everyone watched, a handful of people came out of one of the nearby classrooms.

I could feel the others tense around me.

Keyrara growled as the people surrounded them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" one asked. "A bunch of freshmen migrating south for the winter?"

Kikyo squeaked indignantly, but was quickly shushed by the others.

"We don't want a fight." Sango told them calmly. "We're taking these four to the nurse's office, and merely wish to pass in peace."

They all began to laugh at her.

I recognized a few: Yura, Kagura, the Thunder Brothers. It was a whole class.

"Hey! Lookie who's hanging with the geeks now!" one of them taunted. "It's Kikyo and Koga! They've decided to join the 'Pansy Patroll'!"

This set off another round of laughter, and I saw Miroku prick at being addressed like that.

Kikyo snorted indignantly.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll have you know that I left cause you're all such losers. Especially, you, Bankotsu! Inuyasha is _so_ much cuter…"

At this, one of the boys facing us tensed, and I recognized him once the name was put to the face.

So the band of Seven was there too. Oh dear…

In another part of the hallway…

"I'll catch up to them!" Mr. Trophic kept repeating to himself as his headlong run turned into a fast trot, and finally devolved into a brisk walk and finally a standstill.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead he looked up at the seemingly endless hallway.

"Why on _earth _did they need to make this school so big if there's only ten classrooms?!" he asked indignantly.

Mr. Trophic leaned over backwards, stretching his back, then straightened up.

"Oh well. I'll still catch up to them!"

With that he took off running again.

Back with the others, in a farther part of the hallway…

"Eight, nine, ten, and if we count Keyrara, that's eleven." I finished counting off.

"Almost evenly matched." Kagura smiled. She pulled a fan out of her sleeve and snapped it open suggestively.

"Well, technically, four of our members are out cold, so they don't count." Sango corrected her.

"No fair!" Jaken blurted out, "They have 5 more people than us, then!"

"Okay, well, how do we go about reviving those four?" Bankotsu asked.

"Ooooooooh! _Cute boys!_" We all turned to see one of lhe students from the other class practically drooling over the limp forms of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Shippo. Bankotsu quickly intervened before the student could take off any of their clothes, though.

"Come on, Jakotsu! Stop drooling…" he sighed, dragging the struggling Jakotsu away. "Sometimes I can't believe I'm even _related_ to you; none the less brothers…!"

"THAT'S A GUY?!?!?!?!?!" My entire homeroom yelped.

The student in question was wearing a mini-skirt and makeup, and looked like a rather convincing girl.

"Aw, please, Bankotsu? I've never come across so many adorable men before…and they're all unconscious, so I can take advantage of them without a problem!"

"That's sick." Kagura muttered, thwacking him over the head with her fan.

"Aw, stay out of it, _woman_…" he muttered, shooting her a glare.

"Would you guys come on already?! Just wake up those four idiots so we can beat them all up!" a small white-haired boy snapped, stepping up to the front of the group.

"What makes you think you get any say, Hagudoshi?" Bankotsu snarled, jabbing an opened pen at him. "In case you hadn't _noticed_, brat, _I'm_ in charge here. _I_ get say of what happens. Now the rest of you, hurry up already! Wake those four up!"

Two boys, who I recognized as the Thunder Brothers, lugged a bucket of water over to them from the fountain down the hall, and upended it's cold contents all over the four unconscious demons, who woke with sharp gasps and spluttered curses.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, running over.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo flung herself at the half-demon, but accidentally ended up with her arms around a vary happy looking Jaken who sat up in the way.

"Alright!" Bankotsu interrupted. "Now we're just about matched evenly. LET THE BATTLE BEGI-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone froze as an exhausted Mr. Trophic dragged himself around the corner of the hallway behind them. "I forbid this fight!"

Everyone let out groans. Teachers always managed to show up just as things were getting fun.

"Duck and cover!" Miroku yelped, hiding behind a trashcan as a pencil nearly hit him.

"HEY!" Mr. Trophic yelled, turning, "I just said to-"

He stopped mid sentence, and his eyes sort of bugged out of his head.

"B-B-B-"

"Yes, dear brother. It's me."

We all turned to see a man who looked an awfully lot like Mr. Trophic, but with darker hair.

He had the same 'nerdy-teacher-from-the-70's look about him, though.

Mr. Trophic managed to compose himself, stood up straight, adjusted his tie, and fixed the other man with a disdainful glare.

"I believe you mean 'it is _**I**_'. 'It's me' is improper grammar."

The darker version of their homeroom teacher glared right back.

"I couldn't help but notice, _brother_, that you've already had two students sent to the principal's office. Today alone."

Mr. Trophic's eye twitched slightly.

"At least _my_ students aren't the ones skipping class to antagonize others in the halls."

"Ooh, antagonize. Four syllables. Impressive. For you, that is."

"Oh yeah, well-"

Mr. Trophic's rant was cut off mid-sentence by Inuyasha popping up in front of him.

"Um, _hello_? Who _is _that guy?" the half-demon asked obnoxiously.

Mr. Trophic sighed.

"That is my brother. Billy Bob Johnny Mac the Two-Thirds. Or, B.B.J.M.T.T, as we used to call him. But we wouldn't say the letters, we would slur them all together, kind of like 'buh-buh-jhh-muh-tuh…tuh…"

Quickly dropping that conversation, Mr. Trophic continued.

"Anyway, we both got teaching jobs at this school, and-"

"Aw, shaddup already!" one of the members of the band of seven called "Just admit that our teacher's better than you, let us kick your students into another dimension, and slink back to your classroom with your tails between your legs in shame!"

The other class jeered in agreement, and our class snarled right back at them.

"There is no way that your class or your pansy of a teacher are any better than our class and Mr. Tree-stump!" Inuyasha spat.

"Ha!" Bankotsu jeered, "Your teacher? No way he could beat _our_ teacher: Darth-Traumic!" he proclaimed.

Sango snorted.

"Oh please. When we're finished, you'll wish you'd stuffed _yourselves_ into the nearest trashcan or locker. It'd be less humiliating that what you're about to get!"

"You keep out of it!" Jakotsu said, "What would a _woman_ know abut fighting, anyway?"

"A lot more than a gay pansy like you would!" Jaken called from the relative safety behind Keyrara.

Everyone broke out into screaming taunts, and I found myself joining in.

Admittedly, I called Hagudoshi a winy, stuck up little pig, and I told the Thunder Brothers to crawl back into the sewer that they came from, but nothing too bad.

Inuyasha on the other hand...

"You $%(&% -ing lot of &$^&#-ing &#*!*!-ers! Why I'll $&^!&* you so bad when I get over there, you'll have to find a &^#*-ing #&^*& just to untie you! And I'll-"

Mr. Trophic even joined in, taunting 'Darth Trophic' with various teacher-based insults.

This continued for another few seconds, then someone shouted 'ATTACK!!!!!'.

* * *

ANOTHER SUSPENSEFUL ENDING! And I'm sure that all of you are saying 'Oh no, now she's not going to update for another three years!'

You may be right. But I can explain what happened!

Two words: Junior year.

Ugh.

Anyway, the trivia!

Did you know that I got Mr. Trophic's name by opening to a random page and pointing to a random word in my science book?

Thank you, Biology!

Also, most of this fanfic is the result of being bored out of my mind in computer class freshman year.

Ack! That was the bell! Until later!

C-ya! ///


End file.
